


Пуская пыль в глаза

by Paranoiya



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Canon Typical Spike Lee Cheesiness, Don't copy to another site, Early Era Pride, M/M, Making Out, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Relationship, Undercover as a Couple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля, именно Рон оказывается более ответственным в их с Флипом тандеме. Кто бы сомневался.





	Пуская пыль в глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [smoke & mirrors game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424822) by [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock). 

Вся неделя выдалась откровенно ленивой: все дела или закрыли, или приостановили. Рон весь день корчит Флипу гримасы, пытаясь заставить того улыбнуться. Циммерман слишком серьёзный: это его до добра не доведёт.

Первые пару часов Флип концентрируется на бумагах и пытается притвориться, что не видит, чем занимается Рон. О да, здесь же так много работы, чтобы сохранить человека занятым по самые уши. В итоге Флип смотрит на Рона с выражением истинного стоика, которое сделало бы честь самому Клинту Иствуду. Хотя Сталлворт может сказать, что Циммерман уже близок к тому, чтобы сломаться.

— Внимание, парни, — говорит шеф Бриджес, заходя в их офис. — Фрики добрались до Колорадо-Спрингс.

Поскольку он и так пялился на Флипа, Рон замечает, как тот напрягается от слов шефа.

Сержант выходит из своего кабинета с покорным выражением на лице, которое подсказывает Рону, что, чтобы шеф не возложил на них сейчас, это будет бесполезной тратой времени.

— Педи…

— Сэр, — говорит Рон, перебивая начальника. — Я думаю, вы имеете в виду гомосексуалистов.

Рон Сталлворт — сама невинность.

— Геи и лесбиянки, — Бриджес произносит это так, будто слова доставляют ему физическую боль.

Неловкость от темы разговора затапливает комнату.

— … получили разрешение на проведение, своего рода, шествия, и нам нужны парни в толпу, чтобы убедиться, что они не собираются выкинуть какую-нибудь дичь. Как по мне, Рон вызвался добровольцем. Кто хочет составить ему компанию и сыграть его бойфренда?

Неловкость превращается в гробовую тишину. Джимми заходится кашлем. Мик подкатывает своё кресло поближе к столу, словно пытается в него вжаться. Флип садится в кресле, выпрямляясь.

— К чёрту, — громко говорит он, разрывая тишину. — Я пойду.

— Чудненько, — отвечает Бриджес, хлопая в ладони. — Улётный дуэт снова в деле. Обсудите детали с Траппом.

* * *

— Это всё, — начинает Рон, но затем замолкает на мгновение, обдумывая окончание фразы. — Абсолютно уныло.

Флип определенно не в настроении, чтобы подыграть ему и перекинуться парой шуток, хотя они скорее делают вид, чем действительно держатся за руки. На Циммермане солнцезащитные очки, сквозь которые он беспрепятственно сканирует толпу.

По мнению Рона, люди, стоящие на другой стороне улицы, выглядят большей угрозой, чем кто-либо на этом шествии.

— Уныло как уровень “полная-трата-ресурсов-вхолостую”. Лучше бы мы были вне этого променада. Глядишь, смогли бы убедиться, что никто не выкинет какой-нибудь фортель.

— А чего именно ты ожидал? — спрашивает Флип.

Это предложение длиннее, чем всё, что Циммерман сказал ему с момента их появления на шествии.

— Они устроили бунт в Нью-Йорке, — говорит Рон, пожимая плечами. — Ты знаешь, как оно обычно бывает.

— Ага, только это совсем не Нью-Йорк.

Рон не уверен, что должен ответить на это.

— Прости, — в конце концов, говорит он, хотя сам не до конца понимает за что, собственно, извиняется. Рон злится на себя, и это единственное оправдание тому, что он открывает рот и продолжает:

— Знаешь, это не первое мероприятие такого толка, в котором я принимаю участие.

Флип предпочитает проигнорировать это признание. Несколько человек направляются туда, где стоят Флип с Роном, так что Сталлворт замолкает. Он улыбается им, и они робко улыбаются ему в ответ. Рон бьёт локтём Циммерману под ребра, выбивая из него:

— Приветик.

— Приветик? Какого хера? — бормочет Рон так тихо, что едва слышит себя сам.

Когда группа прохожих наконец оказывается вне зоны слышимости, Рон говорит Флипу:

— Я говорил тебе не надевать сегодня фланель. Все эти рубашки выглядят так, как будто ты пытаешься быть ещё более брутальным. И когда ты вообще в своей жизни говорил кому-то “приветик”?

Парочка “значков” проходит рядом с ними — обоих Рон не знает. Они косятся на них с Флипом больше, чем на все остальные парочки вокруг. Из всех окружающих их изгоев они — единственная межрасовая пара, что заморочилась прийти сегодня, и это сделало их белыми воронами. Возможно, Шеф не подумал об этом, когда назначал на дело Рона, но задним умом-то все крепки.

— Эй, — громко доносится через улицу.

Никто из окружающих даже ухом не ведёт.

— Эй, ты! — продолжает кричать мужчина. — Да-да, ты! Высоченный грёбаный лесоруб с ниггером. Мало того, что педик, так ещё и осквернитель расы заодно?

Флип выглядит так, как будто ему залепили пощечину. Рон тяжко вздыхает ещё до того, как осознает, что делает это. Внезапно, какой-то парень слева от них кричит:

— Пошел нахер, мудак!

И плотину наконец прорывает. У всех вокруг есть несколько крепких слов для идиота, и они не стесняются высказать их вслух.

“Значки” пытаются удержать всё в мирных рамках, которые уже начинают трещать по швам. Патрульные встают на краю парка, между тротуаром и дорогой, на случай, если какая-либо из сторон решит не ограничиться только обменом оскорблениями.

Флип и его особый тип удачи привел их к тому, что они стали причиной бунта в толпе. Рон ловит взгляд Циммермана и видит, как тот приходит к точно такому же выводу.

Флип толкает свои очки основанием ладони всё выше и выше, пока они не оказываются у него в волосах. До того, как Рон понимает, что происходит, Флип обнимает его лицо ладонями и соединяет их губы.

Это чертовски хороший поцелуй.

Толпа думает так же, потому что угрозы затихают, превращаясь в ободрение. Рон приходит в себя после того, как все его мысли мгновенно капитулировали перед ощущением языка Флипа, соединенным с его, и понимает, что громкость подбадриваний несколько снизилась.

Он отодвигается, заканчивая поцелуй, и осматривается по сторонам. Рон стоит достаточно близко, чтобы снова поцеловать Флипа в случае необходимости. Некоторые из окружающих их пар следуют их примеру и целуются так, как будто на кону стоят их жизни. Зеваки на той стороне улицы наконец оправляются от шока и начинают кричать о непристойном поведении. Но, кажется, это только воодушевляет остальных на продолжение поцелуев.

— Нам стоит перестать вляпываться в такие ситуации, — говорит Рон.

На лице Флипа сейчас слишком много всего, но только не сожаление:

— Из огня да в полымя.

— Джимми слушает.

Это звучит как напоминание, которое Рон должен сделать. В конце концов, из них двоих это он рассудительный, и не важно, как Флип пытается выкрутиться из ситуации.

— Похер, — говорит Циммерман, пожимая плечами, на которых лежат ладони Рона. Сталлворт не понимает, когда вообще успел положить их туда. — Можем устроить ему настоящее шоу.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos ♥


End file.
